Il nostro stile di amore
by lordThneed
Summary: Porque ellos tenian una forma diferente de amar,inspirado en Bokura no Love Style. Spamano. Sin duda alguna existia amor entre ellos.


Ciao a todos!

Ya se, en este momento debería estar escribiendo la continuación de "Esto es mala suerte" pero mi "editora"(una amiga que me lo quito para leer la continuación...en realidad no arregla nada solo me dice como le pareció) El fic esta inspirado en la canción "_BOKURA NO LOVE STYLE_" esta canción me gusta mucho y pues decidí hacerle un fic

Hetalia no me pertenece! Pero algún día lo hará!

:B:B:B:B:B:B:B;B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B;B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B;B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B;B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B;B:B:

"Il nostro stile di amore"

**POV. Romano**

Sabia que esto estaba mal, y de cierta forma estaba utilizando esas chicas pero, no me puedo resistir a saber eso. Había aceptado una cita…SALIDA DE AMIGOS! NO! UNA CITA NO ES! El caso es que estaba con es español bastardo, me llevo a una cafetería se veía presentable y llegaba un delicioso olor a café.

En estos momentos estoy hablando con unas lindas chicas españolas, de cabellos castaños una de ojos chocolate y la otra de color noche (negros) las dos eran muy simpáticas y yo como buen italiano que soy decidí charlar mas tiempo con ellas mientras Antonio pedía nuestros cafés. Miro de reojo hacia donde esta el moreno y lo cacho viéndome fijamente con el ceño un poco fruncido, rápidamente, sonrojado volví a mi conversación con las españolas.

Una sonrisa traviesa se forma en mi cara de tan solo pensar en el bastardo español celoso. ¿El después de todo creía que salir conmigo seria tan fácil? Después de todo, el amor es aburrido sin obstáculos en el así es mas…¿excitante? Si, excitante.

De pronto noto como alguien me arrastra de ahí, mi "secuestrador" por así decirlo, resulto ser mi amad…YO NO IBA A DECIR AMADO! EL TONTO, BASTARDO Y ESTUPIDO ESPAÑOL!

-Bastardo, me lastimas-me quejo mientras el otro solo me lanza una mirada de "¿y a mi que?". Llegamos a donde Antonio había estacionado el auto y el rápidamente me metió en el asiento del copiloto. El entro al del copiloto y arranco directo a su casa al parecer.

El camino estuvo lleno de un silencio incomodo. Unos minutos después llegamos a su casa y salimos del auto entramos a su casa. Al entrar el bastardo me tomo por la muñeca (de nuevo) y me aventó a el sillón dejándome acostado en el, Antonio se posiciono encima de mi y me empezó a besar el cuello.

-ngh…Antonio~ para-le pedí mientras sentía como mordía mi cuello dejando SU marca ahí.

Al parecer el día de hoy el bastardo se sentía demasiado valiente como para omitir mis pedidos. Trate de levantarme pero Antonio me beso bruscamente, me mordió mis labios, los lamio, yo solo trataba de ahogar mis gemidos para no darle esa satisfacción al bastardo. Pero, recordé que podía hacer algo para detenerlo, así que con un rápido movimiento le di un rodillazo al español en el estomago, dando como resultado a un Antonio retorciéndose de dolor. Al recuperarse de mi golpe mortal se sentó junto a mi en el sillón, su cara tenia una mirada seria, algo que me asusto un poco.

-¿Lovino de veras te hago enfadar?- me pregunto el idiota.

-Claro que si, pero si no me hicieras enfadar y sacarme de mis casillas, ese no serias tú. No serias la persona que me enamore-respondí sonrojado mientras abrazaba un cojín que tenia cerca y hundía mi rostro en el.

-Oww…mi lovi~ eres tan lindo~ -respondió mientras me abrazaba- ¿sabes? He pensado que nuestro vinculo será fuerte y profundo si superamos nuestras inseguridades, aunque, me pone muy celoso el que coquetees con chicas enfrente de mi- dicho eso el español me beso de forma dulce y delicada, que después de poco tiempo se volvió en pasional pero por falta del maldito y estúpido aire nos tuvimos que separar.

-¿Es que no lo sabes konoyaro? el amor es más excitante si hay algunos obstáculos en el camino- respondí traviesamente mientras recostaba mi cara en su pecho.

-Lovi~ estaré contigo siempre- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Eso espero tonto-

-Bien, pero hoy vamos a hacerlo- dicho eso me tomo en brazos y me empezó a cargar a nuestra habitación.

-¡NOOO!- grite, Dios, esta seria una noche larga que, en secreto disfrutaría.

_Ése es nuestro estilo de amor, nuestra forma de amar_

_Te necesito, quiero estar contigo siempre_

_Este es nuestro estilo de amor, en el fondo es nuestro estilo de amor_

_Eres mío, estaremos juntos tu y yo, te quiero_

**FIN.**

:B:B:B:B:B:B:B;B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B;B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B;B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B;B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B:B;B:B:

Ciao! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado *achu* un saludo desde México :B

Gracias por leer.


End file.
